The Wanderlust Child
by Klandestinee
Summary: AU. Ana was raised to think she was nothing more than a Bastard from Casterly Rock, until she is told that she could be the last surviving member of a prominent house, slain by a mysterious group of men. Now, it's Ana's choice to make alliances and enemies to protect her new found love for the North, and a possible relationship with Robb Stark.
1. Chapter 1

_The two towers that looked over the Sea of Dorne were impeccably built so one could see clear across to Mistwood. This was dangerous to the children that occupied the structure, yet their mother still allowed them to roam about. She figured that as long as they were her husband's babies, they would always wander. The two towers were connected by a building met in the middle, big enough for a moderate sized family. It wasn't as fancy or sophisticated as one would think. This was a once important family that everyone but few seemed to forget._

_ Nula Cardarossa brushed her straight black hair while gazing from the top of the tower; her four young children of various ages below eight were playing just a few feet away. She smiled as she took the rays of sun into her pale skin. That was a strange thing about the Cardarossa family. The sun never did seem to burn their milky complexions. There were a lot of strange things about that family, however. Their women regularly wore pants instead of fine gowns, and men were just as happy to whore themselves out. The culture was unique, and that was surely noted across the lands. _

_ It was a little odd that Nula witnessed two dark ships heading for the towers. No one was to be expected for at least three or more days. However, Nula didn't delve into those kinds of matters. She supposed that was a job for her husband instead. Yet something didn't seem right. She felt a twinge of worry in her chest as the ships seemed to loom closer. Nula gathered her children with haste._

_ Black bearded and tall, Zale Cardarossa chewed his lip with worry. He smiled very big once he heard the footsteps of his family. Zale was a pretty strong man with an intense authority. However, his children softened him like dough, leaving him weaker than none other. He knew they would have to take on some big responsibilities, but he wasn't ready for that. "I took Zula's ship in our game, Father!" One of the little boys said. Zale picked up his son and kissed him all over, taking in his wife's worried face from afar. "Then you shall take all the ships in whatever sea you roam." He assured his son. It seemed more like he wanted to assure himself._

_"They weren't supposed to be back, Zale." Nula said. Zale stiffened. One of his daughters, the youngest, grabbed his leg. "Hide go find?" She asked with her eyes big and brown. Zale loved her eyes; He loved the way the rays of the sun shone right through them, making them appear like liquid gold. He placed his son back in exchange for her._

_"If you hide, I will find you, Cristiana." He whispered into her ear. She wriggled in his grasp and he released her, beginning her childish game of "hide go find."_

_"Zale…" His wife persisted. He shot her a look. "Don't worry yourself, love. Things happen." He shrugged it off as one of the young servants came by to help Lady Cardarossa with the children. It was almost time for everyone to get ready for dinner. After all, Zale's brothers had finally come back from their journey on the waters. It was mostly for politics, but he knew they wouldn't stay. It's just in their blood. Zale figured that one of his ships had just ran into some trouble at sea and needed to come back. You really never know what happens; these waters are unpredictable. _

_"Oh, please." Nula said as she struggled with the children. Zula had picked a fight with her brother, Nalio; the servant girl attempted to help pry them apart, but stopped once they heard what sounded like a faint boom. "Where are my brothers?" Zale asked the servant. His leathery hands began to shake; his bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings. _

_"I ran a-a bath just a few moments ago for-"She stammered._

_There was another boom. Nula began to tremble as she clutched her children. Zale had suddenly fled, running to the western tower to where his brothers were staying. _

_"Zale!" He heard his wife scream. He ignored her as he reached the large door to the guest chambers. He turned the knob and practically fell into the room due to his haste, but even so, he couldn't hold himself up after what was presented. It seemed that both of his brothers had their throats cut open; blood sprayed the white walls. They hung by their ankles from the ceiling. A young Dornish whore, apparently stabbed in the back was laid below them, covered by the still flowing blood of the brothers. Whoever did this was hell bent on destruction, and had a thirst for blood._

_Stricken with grief, he ran down the tower. His blood pumped so hard that his veins could have burst within his very body. He could have tripped on the old stairs but fought not to. The terror of below seemed to creep up his spine._

_"Please why are you doing this, don't, please!" He heard the shrieks of his wife as he approached the bottom of the stairs. Two men were required to restrain Nula Cardarossa, but the servant girl lay dead at her feet. They wore very dark armor, but it was plain. There was no house sigil or anything indicating who they were. "Where are my children?" Zale sneered. He might have been upset over the brutal killings of his brothers, but if he had to fly to save his children, he would find a way._

_"We located three of your four." One of the men said. His voice was deep and his face hidden by a dark helmet. "Where is the girl?" _

_"You will fucking die." Nula seethed as she struggled. The booms suddenly became louder. It was then that Zale came to the realization that the towers were under heavy attack. One of the men took out a long knife and pulled it across Nula's throat, like he was attempting to rip something out of her. The blood flowed down onto the servant girl below her. It was evident that these men were not only going to kill his children, but him as well. He had to salvage what he could._

_"My girl…she is upstairs. She's just a baby. She sleeps in her crib. Don't take her from me too." Zale began to beg._

_Before he knew it, the door was broken down. The enemy swarmed the towers, breaking everything in sight. A few men restrained Zale, but there was no need._

_"I was sent to eliminate the last of the Cardarossas. We're done here." A voice said. Then with one swift movement, they painted the walls in his blood. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to remind people that this is an AU. The characters, with the exception of Ana and House Cardarossa, are NOT mine. I didn't want to take the exact events and just insert my OC's into them, so some of the events are different. Thanks for reading!**

I poured some wine into the cup and took a few steps back. My eye detected a few crumbs fall from a plate and onto the freshly cleaned table where the men ate and converse. I chewed my lip in annoyance and wondered why I bothered to clean anything anyways; then I remembered that I should be grateful for such an opportunity, even if it was cleaning after others. Most little bastard girls have no place anywhere, especially Casterly Rock.

"May I request a moment alone with the servant girl?" Lord Tywin asked. I suppose he wasn't really asking, but it was more telling. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the request, but watched as the men left, somewhat with haste. "Sit, dear."

I obeyed, and sat at the least filthy spot I could find. Lord Tywin didn't intimidate me much, but it seemed everyone else thought he should. They tell me that when they found me, I obnoxiously asked Tywin if he would take me for a ride on his horse. I must have been only two, but I have no recollection either way. Some say he nearly cracked a smile, but gods know he hasn't done that since before his Lady Joanna died. My lips were closed tightly shut as I waited for him to speak.

"Ana, I have a favor to ask of you." He began, taking a drink of his wine. Lord Tywin seemed to be a bit tired. I had heard a few voices speak of trouble brewing; I began to wonder what this favor was. Sweat began to bead in my palms.

"Yes, my Lord." I said in a calm voice, keeping my composure. I suppose it didn't matter what either of us wanted. If it wasn't for Lord Tywin, I would be dead. He sighed, placed his cup back on the table and licked his lips.

"You remember my son, Jaime?" He inquired, setting his drink back onto the table. I remembered him well, but my opinion of him was fairly neutral. The relationship between Jaime and his sister Cersei was obvious to anyone who had eyes and ears, so I figured that for my own protection, I had to stay relatively neutral.

"I do."

"I'm sure you have also heard of the rumors between…" He paused and raised an eyebrow. Lord Tywin didn't want to believe it, let alone say it. I nodded my head so he didn't have to speak anymore. "Good. Well, it is time that we have put those to rest." He went on. "I need you to marry him and have his children."

I guess he could have been a little less blunt about the fact, but Tywin wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"My Lord, Jaime is a member of the Kingsguard. It was my understanding tha-"

"You don't need to worry about that." He scolded. He seemed slightly insulted that I was knowledgeable of his son's status. Members of the Kingsguard could not take wives nor have children. Then again, I suppose King Robert was in debt to the Lannister's anyway and could make a compromise with Tywin.

"But I am low born. No, I am lower than low born. I'm a bastard." I started to stammer, the realization of what I had to do, and what I had to face was dawning on me. Cersei would tear me apart with her teeth if she needed to. She wouldn't even need to; she would want to do it anyways if I slept with her brother.

"No one knows who you are, Ana. We can play you off as anyone we need to." He assured me. Had he been speaking to his daughter, he probably would have told her to shut her mouth and do as she was told. "There was an issue…in the North." My thoughts were interrupted by his cold voice.

"What happened?" I gulped.

"One of the young Stark boys saw them together. He won't admit to it, but we all know that Varys has spies everywhere."

I nodded as I remembered Varys, the spider. His name sent a shiver up my spine. There was something strange about him; the way he spoke irked me. "You're right; we should take care of this before something happens." I finally agreed, considering my place. I didn't particularly care for Jamie, but if his plan proved successful, I would finally have my place in life. I could play an important role and most of all I could have a family.

"My Lord, do you think I could have been someone of importance?" I inquired.

"I think it's a possibility."


	3. Chapter 3

I remember sitting in the servants' quarters of Casterly Rock, listening to a few older women gossip by the fireplace. The words from the book I held never left their pages; it was my way of eavesdropping. I silently promised the book that I would give it some real attention before bed. Often times I treated books more like my friends. That is, if I really had any friends. Sometimes when I read, I feel like my heart has been sent onto a journey by my own imagination. Plus, books don't ask me to pour wine or serve dinner.

"It's a Northern girl." I heard Mimana say. Mimana was a bastard like me, but she was well respected as a servant. Maybe it was because she was older, and kept the rest of us in line.

"I have heard. She's a Stark, but she looks more like a Tully from what they say." The other girl replied, poking the firewood. I silently turned the page, keeping a sharp ear.

"The boys are handsome."

"They are probably half your age, old woman." She taunted. I smiled as I scanned through the words.

"I'm not sure how old they are." Mimana went on. "One of them is old enough to be engaged, that's for sure."

I marked my spot in the book and closed it shut. The rambles of the North didn't seem to interest me tonight. The latest gossips were either too dry to listen to, or no one really wanted to say anything interesting in fear of getting their heads cut off.

Some time began to pass and I started to wonder whatever happened of Tywins' plan to marry me off to Jaime Lannister. I didn't want to press the issue with him, and thought it best only to speak of it when he chose to. Things could have happened and maybe he found another way to dispel the rumors of his children. At the same time, Tywin might have seen that it would be too much trouble to go through with it at all in the first place. It would seem a little strange to bring in some random woman to marry Jaime right after Robert released him from the Kingsguard. Cersei wasn't really smart, but she wasn't stupid either. She could figure it out and have me killed on her way to pick a fight with her father. Of course, this would happen right after she fucked her brother to ensure that he was still hers.

"Ana?" I heard a small voice in the dark. My heart began to race in fear, but it slowed when I realized it was only one of the night servants. She held a candle and crouched down beside the small bed on the floor. Her name was Ino, and she was fairly new. You could tell she was a little scared for some reason. I suppose I would be scared to see myself too if I was her. My hair was as dark as the night, but heavily contrasted with a light complexion. I suppose that's why some people never really took me as a Dornish girl; they have darker skin. I probably resembled a demon of sorts. Having dark eyes didn't really help either.

"The Queen requests that you see her. I'm going to help you dress; she's given me a gown for you to wear." Ino whispered and took my hand, leading me out with haste. I tip toed across the room, not wanting to wake any of the other servants. Ino and I arrived to the empty guest chambers and she ran a bath.

"Ino, the Queen is here?" I asked, somewhat shocked. _Why would Queen Cersei travel to Casterly Rock? Shouldn't she be in King's Landing? _

"She's on family business, I suppose. No one questions her, Ana!" She shrieked as she quickly got me out of my clothes.

"Woman!" I laughed and grabbed her shoulders. "Relax." She nodded and took a step back as I slowly got into the tub. Oh how I loved hot baths! I wasn't used to having someone there with me, however. Ino sat at the edge and pulled my leg up to scrub. I fought her a little, but soon realized that there was no use. When she was done, Ino took her time cleaning my hands and scrubbing anything else she saw fit. "I have to make you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Ino." I said as I stepped out, feeling refreshed. She wrapped me in a towel and pushed me down onto a chair. Ino was easily 3 inches shorter than me; I'm not sure how she managed to handle me like she did. Then I remembered that she took care of the drunks that wandered the castle at night. I cringed when I saw her holding a brush in her hand.

"Relax Ana!"

I tensed as she pulled out every knot in my head, plus more. She wasn't satisfied until that brush ran straight through, like gliding through the air. Black silk lay past my shoulders and down my back, or so it looked when she was finished. I had to hand it to Ino; she knew what she was doing. However, it didn't stop me from wondering what exactly was happening with Cersei being here. Surely someone would have said something! A Queen's arrival is important, even if she grew up here at Casterly Rock. Ino began to weave her fingers through my hair, braiding what she could out of my face.

"We must slip on the gown and you will be finished." Ino said and held it out. It was modest, something I was grateful for. I didn't feel comfortable wearing anything exposing any assets. Not that I really had much. The outfit was a deep red, but faded into a pretty pink past the hips. Ino provided her assistance in helping me put it on. The neckline was squared, with gold vines accenting the bust. Cersei must have expected me to have a bigger chest, as evidenced by the room I couldn't fill in the top. I shrugged it off.

_Knock_

"Oh, uh…" Ino scrambled for the door. I heard her softly mumble a few words._ Please don't be Cersei, Please don't be Cersei._

"Yes, my Queen."

_Fuck_

She stepped like an angel, with golden hair cascading past her shoulders. Her gown was stunning, red, and all Lannister. A smile played at the corners of her lips, making me wonder why the Queen would be happy to see a servant girl like me. I curtsied sweetly and smiled. "My Queen."

She gave me a nod and grinned. Cersei was taller than me, making me a little intimidated. Most people were taller than me anyways, but her posture was perfect. She truly carried herself like the Queen.

"You're pretty." She stated with a small laugh. I was taken aback, but felt honored.

"Thank you, that is very kind." I smiled genuinely.

"Sit with me."

I sat down on the chair that Ino had me in, Cersei placed herself on a bench a few feet away, wine glass in hand. Everything she did was elegant; it was like watching someone pour liquid gold. Suddenly, I began to feel embarrassed by the situation. Anything I did in her presence probably seemed so juvenile and lowly to her. I could never ask for anyone to accept more for anything other than what I was.

"You're probably wondering why I have requested to meet with a bastard servant girl of Casterly Rock." Her voice was kind, her words were not. I felt a stake though my heart.

"I do not question your actions, my Queen." I assured her, staying strong.

"You should." She took a gulp of her wine. "But, I will be questioning you, little one."

"Of course." I agreed, nodding my head. _Just answer her, Ana._

"I find it interesting that you are who you are, yet my father seems to not only keep you around, but use you in a plot to marry my brother." She mused aloud. Her sneer was breaking though. "They say you were just a Dornish girl's daughter; A bastard from a bastard. Yet, you don't really carry the resemblance."

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I do not have any recollection from my past." I assured her. She twisted her lips in annoyance.

"I may have a few answers for you." She said.

Cersei was playing dumb, and she was about to answer her own questions in front of me. How could she know more about me than I knew myself? I began to wonder, but by the look in her face, my reaction was one that satisfied her.

"Of course, that would require a bit of a deal." She went on.

"Tell me what you know and I will consider."

She set down the wine and leaned in, as if beginning a story. I regretted saying that to her, it was a tone of voice I wouldn't even have taken with Lord Tywin.

"There was a family that loved the sea. Their hearts were filled with wanderlust and they could never stay in the same spot, nor could their followers. Some say that they came from the Sirens and the men that they tricked." Cersei began with a voice like velvet. I was entranced like a child. "I heard that they had the largest fleet of ships in all of Westeros. Many people say that they could swim better than they could walk. Well, they used to say that. The Cardarossa family was slain."

"Why?" I whispered.

"No one knows why, little one. No one even knows who. My father found you, wading around in the Dornish Sea. You were so small; it might have carried you away." She lifted a gentle hand to my cheek.

"How could I have survived?" I inquired.

"I do not know. But you could still be the servants' daughter, Ana. Four children were slaughtered, but there were five in the castle. One of them was a bastard. "

"What's your deal, Cersei?"I finally asked her.

She seemed a little surprised that I addressed her so informally. I admit, I was a little surprised myself and wished I could take it back.

"If you truly are the last of the Cardarossa's, that makes you a very powerful woman."

"How can I be when they're all dead?"

"Because you have a fleet of ships that have no direction to go. There are families much like yours that are waiting for someone to lead them. Rumors of your survival were tiny, but for some reason they never lost hope that you would come back."

"Something tells me you're not here because you want to throw me a reunion party?" I laughed. Cersei wouldn't have been here if something wasn't in it for her.

"I would love to throw you a reunion party, my dear. But tell me, if I throw you a party, will I have your protection?"

"I don't follow."

"I'll lay it out for you, Cristiana."

I tilted my head and my heart sank into the chair. Cersei Lannister, where did you get that name? Was that my real name?

"There is a bit of tension with the North. The young Stark boy caught Jaime and I in a compromising position. You will become an asset in protecting my family. When the time comes, you could be very valuable to me."

"What if I am not who you think I am?" I pondered aloud.

"Then I will do what my father couldn't and let you drown."


	4. Chapter 4

Cersei Lannister must have loved dolls when she was little; I figure so because she seemed to be having a ball dressing me up and down. "Put her in blue," She ordered. "I don't want her wearing our colors." The hand maidens listened and went off to fetch something blue, leaving Cersei and me alone for a few moments. She sat on the bed, with her wine, and a fun smile on her face. I could tell she was entertained, especially when my hair seemed to catch on one of the outfits.

"If I remember correctly, your house colors were blue and grey. I hear the Starks love blue." She grinned and took a sip of wine.

"Does Tywin know that you are sending me up North?" I asked her, trying to adjust the corset in front of the mirror. I could see her lips tighten in the reflection. Truthfully, I wanted to ask her why she was sending me up in the cold, but I figured I had no right to question it. If Cersei was going to help me then I had to help her too.

"Yes, he does. That's all you need to know." She said. I sighed, and shut my mouth. Cersei either fought pretty hard to squash the engagement, or Tywin doesn't know; I'm leaning towards the latter. The door opened, breaking the silence between Cersei and I. The hand maidens filed through, bringing in a few pretty outfits for me to try on. "Put her in that one." Cersei commanded. "That will be marvelous."

The dress had long sleeves that tightened around my wrist. It was pretty fitted at the top, and the v-neck showed a bit of curve but not too much. Ivory accents trailed down my sides, highlighting the baby blue color of the fabric. It was soft, and much more comfortable than it looked.

"Beautiful." She said. I almost felt like she meant it.

The journey was painfully long, but I didn't mind it since it gave me time to think about everything I was sent to do. Lord Eddard Stark and his two daughters had been in King's Landing for some time, where Cersei could keep her eye on them while Eddard was made hand of the king. I had nothing personal against the family, and I didn't understand why Cersei was so annoyed by their existence. She was probably jealous that Robert cared more for Eddard than herself.

Cersei decided that I was to be a gift to the Starks. As far as they knew, I was a young prostitute named Ana, and I was a present from Tyrion Lannister to Robb Stark and Eddards bastard son. When she described me as a prostitute, I knew there was no way that I was going to go through with it. But then she explained that if I was going to be available for all the men of Winterfell, then I wouldn't be a gift at all. I was relieved; I had only one sexual experience in my life, and that was with a young stable boy who told me he was going to war and would never know the touch of a woman. He lied and I was fooled. There was no war.

It was explained to me that my arrival was more of a kind gesture to the Starks. It was like saying, "Have this gift, we just want to be friends. No harm in your son catching an incestuous fuck in the tower!" The Starks might know better than that, but that's why I would have to play the part. Personally, I think Cersei was just paranoid and she just wanted to ease her conscience and keep me away from Jaime. When all is said and done, I won't have to worry about it and I can leave.

The carriage suddenly stopped, and I drew in a cold breath as my hands started to shake. _Here we go_, I thought as one of the guards helped me out. We were just outside of Winterfell, and I assumed what was before me was the brothel. I stood a little confused and shivered beneath my dress. So I wasn't going to stay with the Starks? The air was cold, and the trees seemed frozen in time. I started to hear the trotting of a horse.

"Is it really that cold?" I heard a voice laugh from above. He was attractive, with curly hair and lovely eyes. It wasn't enough to make me swoon.

"Tyrion sends his gift with apologies." The guard said monotonously.

"Then give the Imp my thanks. I'll take her from here. Now, what is your name?" He asked me, as the guard began to take his leave.

"My name is Ana." I told him sweetly. He had gotten off his horse to wrap a warm cloak around my shoulders.

"I'm Robb Stark." He smiled, I returned the look. Robb held the reins of his horse and we started walking. "You seem a little nervous, are you sure you're a whore?"

I bit my tongue and felt my palms start to sweat. He might have been kidding or was he being serious? Maybe both? "Oh, well. My sister is a whore, but Tyrion thought that you should have someone who hasn't really had much experience, I suppose."

"An inexperienced whore?" He pondered aloud. I mentally slapped myself. _You've really set yourself up, haven't you Ana? Cersei Lannister is going to kick your…_

"Whores only know how to please the general man. Tyrion probably wanted someone who would suit your needs a little more specifically." I told him, trying to convincing myself as well as him.

"I like the way he thinks." Robb said with a wink. "But please, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable here. There are plenty of things you can do to assist us when you don't feel like being in a bed with an ass like me." I was taken aback by his last comment.

"I don't think you're an ass." I told him as I drew in a cold breath.

"You've only known me for a few moments, Ana."

"Well then, are you an ass?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I hope he doesn't talk in bed. He smiled a bit. I had a feeling that Robb was still trying to adjust without his father around. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and the closer I looked I could realize that his eyes seemed tired. Maybe he was trying to prove that he wasn't as serious as the Starks were made out to be. But then again, why would he want to prove that to me?

"I suppose we shall see."

Theon Greyjoy was an ass and I made a point to stay away from him. He almost threw a fit when he heard that he couldn't lay a hand on me, and then Robb told him that that's what Ros was for. I suppose it was only natural that I held a dislike for Theon Greyjoy. I had heard that the Greyjoy and the Cardarossa families were not fond of each other, since both tried to claim the sea. Luckily, the rest of Robb's' family was very kind, and his mother didn't seem to be displeased that Tyrion Lannister sent her son a whore. Robb convinced her I wasn't, but more of a friendly companion. The tension between her and Jon Snow was obvious, and I was informed of the reasoning by one of the kitchen boys at lunch. I guess Lord Eddard Stark was not as faithful as he should have been. I didn't dwell much on the family dramatics though; they didn't apply to Cersei Lannister or feed her worries.

After lunch, Lady Catelyn and I stood above to watch Robb, Theon, and Jon shoot arrows. She didn't speak much and I wondered if she was lonely. Well of course she was lonely, her only daughters are in King's Landing and her husband is hand of the king! I figured that this could be my time to form a bond with Catelyn and make a friend.

"Your son is kind, my lady." I told her.

"Thank you, I like to think that Ned and I raised him well." She responded, her eyes on her son. I suppose Robb was the golden child standing next to the shadow that was Jon Snow, and the prisoner, Theon. My shoulders began to drop and I could feel a frown spreading across my face.

"I wish I had been so lucky to have parents like you." I mumbled, placing my small hands on the bannister.

"What happened to them?" She inquired with a genuine look of concern on her face. I had wished I could pick up the words and place them in my mouth.

"I-I don't know. I was found by a low-born family and raised in the Westerlands."

"That's unfortunate." She sighed and turned back to the boys. Jon had just fired a good arrow a few inches from the target. "I think you will find your place, Ana."

"That means a lot to me, my lady." I smiled. Robb looked up to me with a wink and I could feel the redness in my cheeks. Not because I wanted him, but because his mother was standing next to me.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered with embarrassment. Catelyn smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think he just likes you is all."

With that, we turned around and headed inside. I think it would be awhile before I got used to the cold, but maybe I would never get used to it. Cersei told me that my house sigil was a Siren, a beautiful creature from the waters that sang songs to lure men to their deaths. I had hoped my song wouldn't freeze in my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

I chose not to eat with the Starks at dinner; I felt that would be improper for me to do since I wasn't really anything special. Instead I decided to stay in the guest chambers and give one of my books some well deserved attention. Before I knew it, the sky turned very dark and it was almost time for bed. I sighed and closed the book before I placed it on one of the tables. There were a few voices in the halls; they sounded a little drunk and I was frightened, but chose to ignore it anyways. A servant from earlier found a comfortable night dress for me, so I changed into that as quietly as I could to keep the voices from hearing. I began pulling out my braid, releasing long and dark waves as I tucked my legs into bed. I thought I made it safe before a knock came to the door.

"Ana?" the voice asked. It sounded like Robb, but I wasn't too sure. My voice caught in my throat. Was I supposed to answer or pretend I was asleep?

"Yes?" I answered. I heard the door creak as I sat up. Robb had walked in, and he seemed a bit of a mess. He wore a beige nightshirt, but still kept on his dark pants he wore in the day. You could tell he had a few drinks and was just starting to loosen up. His pretty eyes were watery, but his hair was still in place. The smell of alcohol was faint, but it was apparent by his demeanor. I chose not to smile, and raised an eyebrow upon seeing him. He started to giggle as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to…" He trailed off as he took a few steps closer and then sat next to me on the bed. I ran my hands through my hair, bringing a few locks forward to cover my chest. The thin nightgown left little to the imagination.

"Wanted to see me." I finished for him. He smiled very wide, almost like a child.

"Of course, I didn't recall seeing you at dinner." Robb noted, moving towards the center off the bed. He crossed his legs to face me and stretched his arms to the ceiling before yawning.

"I didn't think it proper, my lord." He seemed a little confused by my comment, but I smiled.

"You can eat with us anytime, Ana." Robb said sweetly as he leaned closer to me. I wondered if he drank when his father was here. He probably didn't, but Robb wasn't a child and I wasn't here to judge. I almost asked him if he missed his father, but stopped myself.

"That's kind of you." I told him, leaning back a little bit. He started to make me a little nervous and I felt my hands shake. I couldn't tell if I was scared because I knew what he came to me for, or because I kind of liked it. His features seemed to grow on me, and it didn't make it much better when he grabbed one of my hands.

"Tell me a story." He whispered, and then turned around. He laid down into me, the back of his head situated onto my chest like a pillow. I took advantage of his position and wrapped my legs around his waist. Judging from the smile on his face, he liked it. Then, he proceeded to move around a bit more to position himself. _Well whatever makes you comfortable, Stark!_

"What would you like to hear?" I asked him, lightly scratching his head.

"Something romantic." He quipped. I rolled my eyes, but remembered a story that someone told me when I was young and decided it would work. I placed my hands on his shoulders and sighed. He grabbed them, pulling me so my head rested in the crook of his neck. I managed to wriggle from his grasp and return to my position. He laughed, but calmed down when I shot him an annoyed look from above.

"Someone told me this one a long time ago; it seems like all the love stories have awful endings." I began, almost to warn him that this was going to be a depressing tale. He lay still, but I could feel his chest rise beneath my hands. "There was a young man, who had a sister that he loved dearly. Well he loved her so much, that he would do anything to protect her."

"The Lannisters?" He mumbled. I ignored him.

"The sister had a great aim with a bow, and no one could match up to her skill. One day, they had a competition to see if anyone was as good as she. At the end of the day, there was only one man as good as her. It wasn't her brother, just in case you were going to ask."

"Well who was it?" Robb pondered aloud.

"He was just a regular local man. She had never met him before, and it wasn't long until they fell in love with each other." I answered him.

"Did they fuck?"

I ran my fingers through his curls and scratched him pretty good. It was meant to hurt him, but he liked it. "Oh, do that again." He moaned.

"No, they didn't fuck. Her brother made sure of that."

"What happened?" Robb asked me, trying to sit up a little higher. _Would you relax, you drunken…_

"The brother and sister were out by the sea, when the brother saw his sister's lover in the water. He tricked her into shooting him with an arrow." I finished. He leaned back further into me, forcing my back into the pillows.

"Are you trying to depress me, woman?" He laughed.

"You're not depressed, you're laughing." I said flatly, and hit him with a pillow.

"You have struck the lord of Winterfell!" He proclaimed and sat up, grabbing another pillow and gently hitting me with it. Robb was stronger than that, but he wasn't exactly himself.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, I beg thee for forgiveness." I said sarcastically and took them back, placing them beneath my head. I pulled up the blankets, ignoring Robb, and readied myself for sleep.

"Were you someone important in a past life, or do you normally mock people of higher ranks?" He managed to ask. I took his comment lightly and shrugged underneath the blankets. "You're too beautiful for a low born woman." Robb got out of the bed and began undressing, swiftly taking off his nightshirt and then his pants. I was a little insulted by the comment; any woman could be beautiful, no matter what kind of life they were born into. Beauty would only get someone so far anyways.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. He stopped undressing and looked at me.

"I don't sleep with clothes on." Robb stated simply. The next thing I knew, he was completely naked and the blood rushed to my face. I turned my head to the ceiling, although I had already seen what could be seen.

"That was a silly question, I'm sorry." I apologized, remembering that technically he was entitled to my bed. He lifted the blankets and crawled underneath.

"I think you will make it up to me." He whispered, before I realized he was pretty close to me. He opened his arms in invitation and I accepted, placing my head on his chest. If he hadn't been drunk, the moment would have been perfect. I liked that feeling I had with him. The smell of sweat and trees were strangely intoxicating, and seemed to cast an overwhelming tiredness over me. My hand lay across his stomach, rubbing and lightly scratching at his skin. He groaned a bit and rubbed his nose into my hair, pulling me tighter.

"Are you going to…" I started to say, but he playfully put his hand over my mouth.

"No, Ana. But when you wake up in the morning, I want you to stay with me." He slurred, and gave me a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

That was the night I came to the realization that the Lord of Winterfell is a very lonely man.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning seemed to come early the next day, but it was a dreary morning. The sky was a sad blue, and it was bored and cold. It was almost a little hard to get up, but I didn't need to anyway. Robb was asleep next to me, still naked and snoring. I remembered promising the night before that I wouldn't leave him, but I also remembered that he had a fair amount to drink. I wrapped myself in an old shawl and quickly fetched some water, dried meat, and a warm damp cloth. Hopefully Robb would be too busy gnawing on the meat to complain about his morning headache. I started to giggle on the inside, thinking about him with his mouth full of food. Once I made it back, I bit my lip to keep from laughing and slowly opened the door.

Robb was lying on his back, twisted in the sheets. I could tell he was still half asleep by the sound of his groans and his hand on his forehead. Light was creeping in from the curtains, so I headed over to adjust them.

"Hmm, thank you." He moaned, taking his hand from his forehead. I placed the meat and water on the table and then the cloth on his head. He still looked a mess, but at least he was sober.

"Yes, sir."

He was still for a few moments; I thought he fell back asleep. I didn't feel like waiting for him to leave so I slipped out of my night gown and into a comfortable day dress. I silently thanked the gods for long sleeves and began brushing my hair.

"Will we do this again? I mean, will you tell me more stories" Robb suddenly asked me. I turned around to realize he was sitting up, mouth full of meat, just like I had imagined.

"If that's what you want."

It took what seemed to be forever to get Robb out of the room, but eventually he got dressed and left with Theon. He kissed my forehead and insisted I come to dinner. I just smiled at him and playfully pushed him out. Truthfully, I needed Robb gone so I could write a letter to Cersei. I planned on telling Lady Catelyn and anyone who inquired that I was writing a letter to my whore sister in the Westerlands. I also wrote in code. Hopefully Cersei was smart enough to realize what I was saying. It couldn't get any more blatant than what I wrote.

_Cerana,_

_I have arrived to the cold safely and soundly. I find that the frigid air is not such a bothersome thing; however the essence of Winterfell is sad. I did meet a red wolf in the forest upon arrival. He wouldn't bite a gentle thing like me. He is lonely without the leader of his pack, but the red wolf is strong. It seems as though the creatures here will not bother with anything that doesn't concern them. Their loyalty is fierce. _

_Love, Ana._

I didn't want Cersei to think the North was a threat. They could have been and they probably were, but I felt if I could drive her worries away, I would. Once the letter was sent off, I felt better. Maybe it was like I was making progress, but my conscience was also cleared because I didn't say anything that could hurt anyone. This made me wonder how the Starks in King's Landing were doing. I had not heard anything, but I hoped it was well. Sansa Stark was in for a bit of a mess, however. Everyone knows Joffrey Baratheon is a raging twat. Most people would rather drink urine from a horse than even have to be around him.

"Lady Catelyn Stark has requested to see you." I heard a voice say as I lifted my head from my book. Dinner was coming soon, and I thought Lady Catelyn just needed my assistance for something. I closed the book and clutched it to my chest, following the servant to her chambers. Catelyn stood by the fire, staring into it with tired blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, and I knew that Robb's features came from her. That auburn hair and those ice cold eyes were exquisite.

"My lady." I curtsied and smiled. She nodded and gestured for me to have a seat. This was all too familiar, just like when Cersei summoned me. Yet Catelyn was more genuine, and a hell of a lot less condescending than the Queen. I sat on a wooden chair, and not a moment too soon did Catelyn do a strange thing. She knelt before me, taking my hands in hers, examining every line and nail. Once she was finished, she turned my face by my chin, examining each side.

"I didn't think it possible." She said. Her soft hands fell from my face and into my lap. Her eyes began to fill like small pools of water, but she didn't let them flow. Lady Catelyn laughed and I was still sitting there with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. She backed off a bit, but I could tell she was trying to choose the words to say.

"You're mother was my friend." She told me, squeezing my hand. "No one talks about it, but everyone still remembers…" She paused.

I sighed, and bit my lip. I knew what she was talking about, and now I had to come clean. I couldn't lie to her about Cersei; I had to tell Lady Catelyn.

"How do you know?" I inquired.

"Nula was my handmaiden. I saw her every day until your father sailed away with her on his ship. When you see someone's face so often like that, it hits you like a brick." Catelyn was solemn, but I was confused as ever. My mother was a handmaiden? What was going on?

"Lady Catelyn, I must check outside." I told her, getting up from the chair. I opened the door to her chambers and peeked outside to ensure no one was listening. We were in the clear. I turned around to see a confused, but concerned look in her eyes. I was about to take a gamble. "My lady, were my parents the Cardarossa's?"

"Yes, they were. You must have read about them." She assumed before turning to look in the fire. "Their culture was strange. Many say that your family and all of their followers were like pirates. Zale Cardarossa was like a king among them, but most people found it to be best that way. I remember watching Nula run to his ship and knowing she would never come back. Zale didn't see her as a handmaiden, but they say he wanted her because she reminded him of his mother, the woman he missed dearly." Catelyn finished her lengthy story and then I walked over to wrap my arm around hers.

"My lady, I need to tell you something." I whispered as my eyes began to well up. I fought to keep them at bay.

"Of course." She replied. I took a deep breath.

I spilled like a cup of wine at dinner. I told her everything and anything that could be told. She knew about how I was raised in Casterly Rock as a servant of Tywin and how he planned to marry me off to Jaime. She knew how Cersei planned to use me instead to spy on her own family. Then I told her how she planned to have my family as an ally had I truly been a Cardarossa. I wasn't some gift from Tywin Lannister. I wanted her to slap me, I really did. I deserved it. I was selfish for wanting to use her family to get everything that was promised to me. The wait was killing me. _Just say something Catelyn. _ My eyes were pleading, and they began to flood. If only I could place the tears back into my eyes.

She didn't slap me, but she allowed me to bury my head into her lap and cry. Long fingers removed a few tangles of hair from my head and I could hear her sigh.

"Cristiana." I heard her say. "Your mother swore that at least one of her children would have that name. I think it's yours." I leaned up to see her smile.

"I should just run away. You cannot trust me, my Lady. I understand that now." I advised, having trouble breathing. She laughed again. Why did she insist on torturing me like this?

"No, we will keep you safe here." She assured me. "I will talk to Robb tonight and we will discuss what we need to do about any future Ravens you will send to Cersei."

I nodded my head, willing to comply with anything she needed. She then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a long chain. I didn't catch what was attached to it until she came over and put it in my hands.

"Silly Nula was so scared she wouldn't see me again, so she left this for me. Her hands were small like yours and she loved to make things."

An ivory colored shell was attached to the golden chain. It was broken in half, but it was pretty either way. I had to be careful with it. The edge seemed sharp enough to cut through skin. It was that moment that I was sure of it. I was a Cardarossa.

Once again, I decided not to eat with the Starks; although, Catelyn had insisted upon it. I was a little worried as to how Robb would react since I did lie pretty blatantly to his face. If it was me, I would be a little upset, therefore I could understand. Dinner had passed and I found myself roaming the dark halls, looking for a servant to assist me in finding another book. I hadn't quite made my way around the castle yet, and was somewhat distressed by this. Maybe the Starks didn't have night servants like they did in Casterly Rock?

"Are you lost?"

I gasped, and turned around to see Robb. Gods, he scared me. I couldn't tell if he seemed angry or anything, much to my anxiety. I just nodded, and he took my hand, leading me from the dark hall and back to my chambers. There was no scent of alcohol, and his silhouette didn't look as disheveled as the night before, so I was happy about that. Robb opened the door for me and I headed in. I thanked him, and half expected him to carry on with his business, but he closed the door behind him instead.

"I wanted a story." He told me, and proceeded to loosen his pants.

"You're not mad at me." I stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. He just shook his head and kicked his pants to the corner and then pulled his shirt over his head. Robb Stark was beautiful, and that's normally a word used for women. But, he truly was. His chest was strong, and it seemed as his beard was beginning to fill in a little more. He almost looked rough, but still gentle with his sweet, dark curls.

"I am sorry, Robb." I assured him as I lifted the blankets for him to crawl in. He did so and took a few moments to position himself. I tried to do the same, but he took them from me.

"If you'd like, we can put that on the list of things you will make up to me." He smiled at me and stretched out his arms. I felt relieved, but then wondered how I was going to do that. I grabbed the blankets once more but he pulled them back again. "You're overdressed." He said simply. He was right, I was still in my day dress, but I knew I wasn't going to wear my night gown either.

Instead of arguing any further, I jumped out of the bed and quickly slipped out of my outfit. I made a fast attempt to hop back in and cover myself up, but Robb was holding onto the blankets like none other. Did he really think it was fine to treat me like that even after he knew who I was? I did manage to pull them back from him, proving I wasn't as weak as he thought.

"I told you that you were too beautiful, Cristiana." He said, pulling me into him. I smiled, feeling the warmth of his chest behind me. Gods, I loved the way he said my name. _My real name_.

His hand slid from my shoulder, down to my side and then to my hip. He lingered for a moment, sending shocks throughout my body. I could feel him bury his face in my shoulder, his facial hair lightly scratching me. So much was happening at once, and my body was confused. Oh, I wanted to turn around and kiss him all over, but I also wanted to press my back into his body and let him take me. I could feel myself begin to shake as his fingers slipped between my thighs.

"Robb, we shouldn't." I gasped. He immediately moved his hand, but instead wrapped his arm around my breasts to keep me close.

"I don't want anything that you don't." He assured me, and kissed me good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Rickon Stark could be an unruly child, but I soon learned how to handle him as time went on. Lady Catelyn had asked me to tell him stories when he became bored and restless; it meant a lot for her to ask me to do that. I felt like the trust between Lady Catelyn and I was only getting stronger, and I knew I couldn't break it. She had said Rickon seemed to take an interest in me as I stayed in Winterfell. He liked to follow me around, and blushed red whenever I caught him staring. It was truly sweet, and made me feel pretty. I knew as time would pass by, Rickon would grow up and be as handsome as Robb, having the lot of women to pick from. Personally, I hoped he would retain such sweetness and give it to his future love. I think that is something every man should hold onto, but just a tiny bit, like a flame in the dark.

Shaggydog was cuddled around Rickon as we sat out from beside one of the trees. Bran had decided to join us as well, but he had more interest in climbing than listening to stories, much to his mothers' dismay.

"What are you hiding, RIckon?" I asked with a smile, putting a finger in my book. I caught him in the very corner of my sight, fiddling with something behind his back. "Come on then let's see." Bran had jumped back down to the ground from one of the trees, startling me for a moment. There was a slight smirk on his face, like he'd done something wrong.

"I promise you won't get in trouble." I assured him.

"What if he has something bad?" Bran asked as he sat next to Summer.

"Then yes he will get into trouble. Just like you, if you don't stop climbing!" I laughed.

I turned back to Rickon and he held out a blue flower. He placed it in my hand, and upon further inspection I realized it was the infamous Blue Winter Rose. It was a little crushed, like someone stepped on it. Rickon had probably found it on the ground, but it was still gorgeous even so.

"It's beautiful." I whispered with a big smile.

"I found it for you." He told me.

"Thank you, Rickon." I sniffed the flower and then placed it on top of the book. The rose still carried a sweet scent.

"You're not going to tell my mother I was climbing, are you?" Bran inquired, trying not to sound worried.

"It will be our little secret this time, but next time it's no more!" I told him. He nodded and rested his back onto the tree. Summer lay in his lap as he stroked her. The Direwolves were impeccable creatures and fiercely protective. The Stark children were lucky to have that kind of companionship.

I began to hear a rustle of twigs just a short distance away. Then there was a giggle, followed by another rustle. Curiosity crept up my spine, but I remembered not to worry about any danger since we were still within the gates of Winterfell.

"Won't you two go meet me in the library tower?" I asked them.

"Are you going to find the noise?" Bran replied.

"What noise?" I smiled sweetly. He gave me an I'm-not-going-anywhere-so-just-deal-with-it kind of look. I rolled with it and sighed. "Just stay here. You stay too, Rickon."

"Yes, Cristiana."

I heard the rustle again, to the right direction. There was another laugh, but it seemed to get deeper. Maybe it was just a few lovers, and _maybe _I should have just taken Rickon and Bran somewhere else. I was a fair distance from the boys already when I headed towards a large tree. I looked behind it to see if something was hiding. There was nothing.

Then again, I heard a loud shriek from a woman. I jumped, startled at the sound. Oh gods, was she being raped or attacked? It came from just ahead, and I began to race, trying to find the source. _Ana, what are you going to do when you find her? Is _your_ short ass going to save her?_

Oh but I didn't need to save her.

Her wild red hair moved on the ground as her face contorted in lust, and her eyes were closed tightly. He was on top of her, thrusting into her body as her legs flailed around him. I recognized the auburn curls and the gentle gasps of his voice. Robb's shirt and pants were both undone, but not completely off. I felt a slight sadness in my chest at seeing him with another woman. Then I remembered I had nothing to feel. Robb Stark wasn't my love and I had no business with that. I turned away, realizing there was no danger and started to run.

"Robb someone is there!" She screamed. She probably heard me step on a branch and opened her eyes, but I was already gone. I could feel his presence chasing after me, but I just kept going. My feet got caught up into the skirt of my dress and I fell hard. Blood filled the right side of my mouth as my teeth clashed with my cheek. The taste of iron was unsavory and my head started to ache. I took a moment to spit out the red. Robb was at my side, trying to help me up, but I held up my hands and shook him off.

"I thought someone was being attacked. My apologies." I told him with a nod and a fake smile.

"That was..." He began, breathless. His pants fell down, as they weren't properly put on before he began chasing me. Robb's face turned as rosy as his hair.

"That was none of my business, now excuse me."

He grabbed my arm, and I turned to give him a cold glare. He returned it, with a shift of his jaw and a few steps closer. Robb was several inches taller and stronger, but it didn't deter me from walking away. His face slightly softened when he appeared to be looking past me.

"Cristiana?" I heard a small voice. It was Rickon, standing next to Shaggydog. He held the blue rose. "You're bleeding." Rickon noted as he walked over to put it in my hand. Robb looked pretty shocked at his younger brothers' appeal. Typically Rickon was a little rougher around the edges, but something was different.

"I'll be just fine." I assured him with a smile. "Let's go to the library tower. We didn't finish our stories for the day." He took my hand and we began heading back. I turned around just one time to see what was behind me. The red head was out of breath, and leaned onto Robb for support. He gently pushed her away, not averting his eyes from Rickon and me. By the end of the night, I wanted nothing more than to frame the expression on his pretty face.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're upset."

"I have no reason to be upset."

"No more secrets, Cristiana."

It had been a few days, a rose from Robb, and a letter to Cersei since I caught him fucking one of the Northern whores on the ground. If I put it that way, it sounds like I'm irritated. Really, Robb just couldn't handle that someone wasn't upset over him taking someone else. Well, I was, but he didn't need to know that. I rolled my eyes before turning around, staring him in the eyes. It was apparent that he was tired of following me through the courtyard.

"Let's just agree that it was an embarrassing situation and move forward." I smiled. He wasn't satisfied.

"I won't be with anyone else if you won't."

_Please don't say that, Robb._

"That's simple enough for me." I began. "Are you sure you would like to strike that deal?"

He laughed and stepped closer. I liked the way the cold tickled my cheeks in contrast with the warmth that radiated from his body. I shivered a bit, and he gently moved a strand of hair from my face.

"There's a tower nearby." Robb pointed just ahead of me. It was the broken tower; the one that had been struck by lightning. "I'll think of some more terms and conditions, and then you can meet me there after dinner."

A smirk escaped from my lips, and I turned away.

* * *

><p>"I want your honest opinion about it, Ned." Robert Baratheon said to his dear friend over a cup of wine. Robert had instructed him to sit, but Lord Stark had preferred to stand. He had other things to attend.<p>

"Sansa is happy with the match." He stated flatly. In fact, Sansa was very happy. It was just Ned that needed to convince himself that it was what she wanted. However, Sansa didn't know how much of a prick Joffrey could be.

"Alright, I suppose I won't get anything out of you as far as that goes." The King retorted. He finished his cup of wine and was poured even more by a blonde headed squire. "I wish to be alone with my friend."

The squire looked awkwardly at the king, but it was returned with a glare as cold as the North. He left with haste as Robert instructed Ned to lock the door.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ned inquired, taking a seat. Robert gave a sigh and sat up straight. He needed to lose weight, he thought to himself.

"Has no one mentioned that Tyrion Lannister sent your oldest son a whore as a gift?" Robert began.

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked, his ears perking up at the mention of his son.

"I heard a guard mention it to Tyrion, said that Robb Stark sends his thanks for the pretty woman."

"Robb would know if she was a spy. He's smart, and Catelyn would know."

"I'm not saying she's a spy."

"Then what are you saying?" Ned was getting annoyed. Robert wasn't exactly known for his attention to detail.

"Tywin Lannister had asked me to pardon his son Jaime from the Kingsguard to wed some girl. Cersei wasn't going to have any of it, and then she goes to Casterly Rock on some family business. Not long after that was when I found out how Robb received his present from Tyrion."

There was a moment of silence as Ned pondered the possibilities. He was also a little astounded at Robert's thoughtfulness.

"It would seem that Cersei shipped Jaime's betrothed to the North." Ned thought aloud. He drank some more of his wine. It seemed he would need it.

* * *

><p>Winterfell was soon wrapped in cold and shadows, and then I knew it was time. I swiftly darted around the steps of the castle and exited to the courtyard, but became confused in the dark. I trembled in the icy wind and clutched my dark cloak. Everything was so different at night, and I didn't have a sense of where the tower was. Suddenly, I felt a soft fur run underneath my hand. I was startled to see Grey Wind right next to me. The Direwolf seemed to get bigger every day. He turned around and headed to my right direction before stopping to give me a questioning look. As questioning as an animal can get.<p>

"Alright, I'll follow." I whispered as I went in his direction. My eyes had started getting used to the dark, and I could make out the tower in the distance. Once I reached the stairs, Grey Wind slowed down a bit to walk next to me. I wondered if Robb sent him just in case something had happened.

I made it to the very top, or what was left of it, and saw him leaning over one of the ledges. The light of the moon crept in very nicely, and it looked good on him. His companion lay down by his feet, and Robb gave him a scratch on the head.

"I'm glad you came." Robb smiled, and took a seat on one of the fallen pieces from the tower. I took the spot next to him.

"How are the terms and conditions coming along?" I asked.

"I'd like to think that I have a good idea of what they'll be."

"I'm listening."

"You won't forget me when you're at sea, when they've finally found you?" Robb put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. _If they find me, but I blew that chance when I chose to tell Catelyn the truth and fake letters to Cersei._

"I won't forget you, Robb. It's just that they aren't really my family. My real family died." I told him.

"They're your people, Cristiana. While my father is away, I am the Lord of the North, and you are the Lady of the Southern Seas."

The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. It felt enriching to hear him call me that. _So I was_ _the Lady of the Southern Seas._

"It just seems as if I have so much going against me. I know your mother told you about it. How Cersei was using me for her own gain, and everything. How could they even know it was me Robb? What shreds of proof do I ev-"

I must have been talking too much for Robb's taste. His lips were on mine, cutting me off mid-sentence. I put my hands on his chest as I felt my body surrender in his arms. A fire began burning in met, and he only ignited it even further, tightening his grip around my waist and pulling me into his lap. The cold of the North was vanished by his touch.

"Robb I-"

Another kiss, then he parted my legs. I wrapped them around his waist and our lips broke away.

"You were saying?" He asked as he slowly lifted the skirt of my dress.

"I've only done this once and that was so long ago." I gasped, still breathless from the strength of his mouth.

"We can go as slow as you like. We don't even have to do it at all."

His eyes were stunning in the light, and I loved seeing his chest rise with every breath he took. I gulped, and placed my hands on his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Slow." I whispered and gave him a light kiss before tending to the rest of his clothes. He groaned once I released the rest of him. _Oh gods, Stark, no wonder it's so cold in the North. You're harboring all of the heat in your prick!_

Robb tore my knickers in half and held my face close to his. There wasn't a sound in the air, except every breath, movement, and kiss we made.

"Here, I'll show you." He whispered, and gently grabbed my hips. It wasn't anything other than his fingers that he used, starting with one and soon two. Robb was slow at first, but his pace soon quickened, much to my delight. I cried out and pressed my nails into his naked back.

"Robb, I'm ready!" I gasped into the cold air and felt his lips on my neck, sucking gently. He gently took his fingers out of me and gave me a mischievous grin. He sucked both of them, not looking away even once. _Robb, that's gross._

Once he finished cleaning them off, he guided my hips. First it was the very tip of him, and then soon it was every inch he had. For the initial few moments I was sloppy, but soon fell into rhythm. He took a lot of joy in biting my neck, making his way down to my chest. Robb bit a little too hard and I gave his back a good scratch in retaliation, but it didn't matter. Anything we did to each other in that moment was pure magic.

"C-Cristiana." He shivered, looking up at me. I knew he was close.

I pushed him down, allowing him to lie on his back. I knew the rhythm well enough to finish him and keep him relaxed. My dress was still on, so I quickly pulled it off and threw it across the room. The air didn't bother me anymore; not while he was in me. I felt his hands reach for my chest and rocked my hips onto him, harder than before. The fire he left inside me with his touch could hardly be contained. My thoughts were scattered, and I screamed into the air once more, not caring if even Cersei Lannister could hear me from the South.

Robb gasped into the air, eyes widening and breath quickening like none other. He grabbed my hips with extreme haste and power, lifting me up and down as I felt warm liquid inside of me. Then he stopped, keeping our hips together.

"Stay where you are." He said breathlessly, staring at me above him. "I want to stay inside you."

"For how long?" I asked. Gods he made me so tired.

"As long as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

Being hand of the king was truly everything that everyone said it was. Robert got to sit on his ass and drink, while Ned did everything else. He seldom got to spend great amounts of time with his daughters, but tonight was different. His wife, Catelyn, was riding into King's Landing to see him and his family. Ned received the Raven just a few weeks prior.

"You have a letter, my lord." Varys told him, scroll in hand. Ned opened it, surprised at its contents. Catelyn would be arriving to King's Landing to bring a personal update on his family in Winterfell, and to visit with her daughters. Nothing in her letter signified that her arrival was on dangerous circumstances, and if there were any, she would tell him.

Sansa had completed her needlework, and it was lovely as usual. She also had tea and sweets with Cersei, where they spoke of her duties as the future Queen. Cersei was condescending as usual, and went on about family, honor, and duty in typical Cersei fashion. Arya had finished her lessons with Syrio, and was a little worn out. She'd be cutting things from limb to limb in no time at all. By the end of the day the sisters had retired to their rooms, not yet aware of their mothers visit.

Catelyn had finally ridden into King's Landing, where Ned welcomed her with open arms. Her long auburn hair ran down her back, and her bright eyes could be seen from miles away. He took in her beauty, not sure how long it would be before he would see her again.

"Follow me, Stark." A voice said. Ned turned around to see the short, silver-haired man. It was Lord Petyr Baelish. "I think you and Catelyn should have a few choice words in secret." He spun around and headed into the building. As quick as he was there, he was gone.

Catelyn dismounted her horse and grabbed Ned's hand, giving her husband an assuring look. _Trust me._

Ned and Catelyn headed into the brothel that belonged to Petyr. Upon entering, he violently signaled for all of the half-naked women to leave them alone. He turned around and smiled. "I'll be a moment. Let me know if there is anything I can help with." Catelyn nodded, and thanked him graciously. He headed to another room, leaving her and her husband.

"Is everything alright?" Ned immediately asked, holding her hand in his. He missed her beautiful, long fingers.

"Everything is fine, Ned." She smiled, looking up at him. "Do you remember my friend, Nula?"

Ned paused, trying to think back. The name clicked in his mind, he just needed to search for her face.

"Nula…Cardarossa?" He remembered. "Zales wife and your former handmaiden?"

"They had four children." She confirmed.

"Yes." Ned started to remember again. He remembered that they found the Cardarossa brothers hanging by their ankles, and the children were slaughtered as well. Some thought a few of Zale's men turned on him, and killed his entire family in a jealous rage. A few others thought that they were killed because they knew something they shouldn't. But in the end, nothing was ever proved. He remembered how the people of the Southern seas turned on one another, angry because they had no king, and no leader of any kind. They all just drifted apart, and never stayed within a certain place. Always wandering…

"I have her daughter." Catelyn leaned in with a whisper. "Cristiana."

Ned furrowed his brow in confusion, but then took a step back when he realized. "…the gift from the Lannister's."

"How did you know?" Catelyn asked.

"Robert seems to be a little more intuitive lately. What makes you think it's her?"

"The Queen knows who she is, Ned. She told her that she would take her back to her people if she promised to help protect the kingdom. Tywin Lannister found her by the Dornish Sea, and raised her in Casterly Rock. It has to be her. "

"You're sure she is on our side, Cat?"

"If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have told me about Cersei. I'm telling you, she looks so much like her mother…"

Ned looked around the brothel, making sure no one could hear the two of them talking. "If word gets out that she is who she is, then we have a problem. There is a massive amount of people with powerful ships that won't hesitate to put a crown on her head and call her Queen."

"Ned, I think we already have a problem."

"What?"

"Your children have fallen in love with her."

* * *

><p>I pulled my arm back, keeping my back straight. I felt Robb's eyes scanning me, checking my position. Then not a moment later, I let the arrow fly.<p>

"Too soon, I think." Bran said, standing next to me. I missed the target by about a few feet. I wasn't too great at it.

"Bran's right. Your posture is lovely." Robb said with a smile. "Your aiming isn't so good."

I rolled my eyes at him. It was my tenth try, and I was getting tired. If only Catelyn were here, then I would have more people to entertain.

"We'll work on it tomorrow. Cristiana and I have some things to discuss." Robb told them. Theon stood next to him and rolled his eyes. I didn't even realize he was there.

"We do?" I pondered aloud. He took my hand and whisked me away without a word. I followed him to the Library Tower. Once we sat down, I noticed he didn't look like usual. His face had been shaved, and his eyes were a little tired. He seemed to have bulked up a bit from when we first met, and he sat with good posture. It seemed he was really starting to become a man.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm alright." I told him with a smile.

"I just wanted to check on you personally."

"I appreciate that, my Lord."

"Why do you still call me that?" He laughed, lightening the conversation.

"I like saying that, I suppose."

Robb smiled and bit his lip. "Soon I'll be calling you my lady."

"That won't be for awhile." I assured him with a fake smile.

"One way or another." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear. "I promise." He got out of his chair and started to leave.

"Robb?"

"See, you do listen to me." He turned with a grin.

I looked around, and realized there wasn't anyone present. I rose from my seat and headed over, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist in response.

"Kiss me."

"Hmmm." He kept his head high.

"Rooobbbb, won't you kiss me?" I whined. Gods, I wasn't ever going to do that again. Next time he was going to be the one begging.

"Of course, my Lady." He whispered before turning around and pressing me against the wall, giving me a kiss that reminded me of the night we shared in the tower. The young wolfs lips were to die for.

* * *

><p>"Theon, why do you hate Cristiana?" Bran said. The boys continued their archery while Rickon watched.<p>

"I don't hate her, but she's distracting your brother." He replied, nailing the shot. "That's how you do it."

Bran took the bow from Theon. "I think Robb can handle himself."

"She's not even that pretty."

"You sound like a jealous woman." Bran released the arrow, improving from his last shot.

"I really don't know why I'm discussing this with you too." Bran tried passing the bow to Theon but he waved it off, annoyed. "She's probably got her claws in you too."

"Don't say that." Rickon spouted, angry with Theon.

"Don't say what?" Robb had strolled around, back from his meeting with Cristiana, and with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Nothing." Theon replied.

"He doesn't like Cristiana." Bran declared, shooting another arrow. This one was closer to the target, and he hit it quite hard.

"Why is that?" Robb inquired.

"I don't trust her." Theon told him.

"I trust her, so that means you do too." He stepped forward, face to face with Theon. "I am the lord of Winterfell. Remember who you answer to."

"I answer to you, my lord." He clenched his teeth in annoyance. "But do you thin-"

"That's enough!" Robb interrupted, frightening his two younger brothers. Theon took a few steps back, realizing he had overstepped his boundaries. Robb turned around, heading back into the castle. Bran and Rickon followed him inside. Rickon turned around and looked at Theon, blowing his tongue at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Catelyn was back in Winterfell by the time I woke up, thank the gods. She called me for tea that afternoon to discuss her visit in King's Landing. Robb was to join us later, but she wished to speak with me alone first. It didn't seem as if anything was wrong. In fact, she was a little bit more content, like she wasn't at war with herself on the inside.

"How are they?" I inquired, holding the warm cup in my hands.

"They are well. The girls seem to be in good spirits."

"What about Ned?"

"He is as good as he can be. Being the hand of the king has drained him, but that is to be expected."

"It is." I agreed, setting down my cup to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and took a deep breath. There was something she needed to say.

"Cristiana, would you like to meet them?" Catelyn asked. I paused for a moment, contemplating my answer.

"I want to know where I came from, of course it's just tha-"

"You love it here, don't you?" She interrupted, sneaking a grin behind her tea.

"I do."

"Alright, my dear. I'm going to tell you what may or may not happen. But I am not Cersei Lannister. I will not force you to do anything. The choice is yours, and it always has been. Do you understand?" Catelyn was serious.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Have you heard of House Morwell?" Catelyn asked me.

"No, I haven't."

"It doesn't come as a surprise. Tywin probably made sure you didn't know anything about your fathers' followers." She paused for a moment. "Calder Morwell was a good friend of your fathers. We can find him, and if he's convinced that you're the rightful heir, then you will be in charge of the Grand Fleet. "

I bit my lip, already overwhelmed. "The Grand Fleet?"

"It was commanded by your father. He had one hundred and fifty ships, but those were just the ships used in battle. He had seventy five others, where they raised the children and spent their time with one another. Several houses made up the Fleet, and called your father King. Calder tried to keep them together as much as he could after he died, but many of them left."

So this is it. I could go find this Morwell man, and if all goes well, own a fleet of over two hundred ships. A girl like me wouldn't know what to do with a whole fleet of ships! Then again, I could just stay here in the North, where I'm safe and happy. But was I truly safe?

"It's a lot to take in, I suppose. I didn't understand how prominent he was." I sighed, and guzzled down my tea. "Catelyn, I wish I could stay here. I _want _to stay here, but do you think the North is safe?"

"No, it's not. Every day that Ned is in the South, I worry about the Lannisters. I worry because I fear they will retaliate for what Bran saw. I am worried because my daughter will be married to that thing they want to call king."

I gritted my teeth. Someone took my family away from me, and I didn't want anyone to take Catelyns' family away from her. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I am a Lady of the Southern Seas, am I not?" I asked her. She looked at me, a little confused.

"I do believe you are."

"Tell me what I can do to make sure your family is protected."

"Cristia-"

"My Lady, I have made my choice." It was my turn to do the interrupting, and I did it for the better. I smiled, and saw Robb come through the doors. We had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>Cersei ripped the letter to pieces and threw it on the floor.<p>

"Why do you insist on making a mess of the place?" Tyrion Lannister had strolled in, taking the seat across from her.

"I think my little spy has turned into a wolf." She frowned. Tyrion furrowed his brow in confusion, but laughed once he had realized what she meant.

"Oh, you mean my "gift" to the Starks? What a shame. How do you figure?" He asked as he helped himself to more wine.

"She insists that the Starks are no trouble. Either she's fucking them or has found a new home. It doesn't matter to me; she's too stupid to realize who she really is." Cersei paused, realizing she revealed a little more than she had liked.

"Who might that be?"

"Nobody." Cersei gazed out of the window.

"This would have worked out wonderfully had your plan not backfired on you. Not only would you have your fleet of ships, but you would have sabotaged the impending nuptials between Jaime and the girl."

Cersei turned to look at Tyrion, her eyes shooting daggers. "You know who she is." She seethed.

"Yes, I do. She is insurance, or she was. If she had married Jaime, like she was supposed to, it would have strengthened the Lannister name. But alas, that isn't going to happen. Have you spoken to father about any of this?" Tyrion inquired, relishing in his sisters mistake.

"No, I haven't" Cersei said coldly.

"Of course, he doesn't want to risk anyone knowing that she's alive."

"You think you know so much! Then why was her family killed in the first place?"

Tyrion put his cup down onto the table. "Now that is a mystery."

Cersei clenched her jaw in frustration as Tyrion walked out. She knew she should probably wait to make her move, but she knew that if Cristiana was returned to her ships, then something could go wrong. The Starks were in King's Landing, and she knew she had that advantage over them, but they had Cristiana. If she did anything to them now, then the North would rise up with the Grand Fleet on their side. She had to figure out who wanted House Cardarossa dead, and why.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bring it to my chambers." Cersei instructed her cousin Lancel as he held the book. "Do not open it, just bring it." His eyes darted back and forth as she quickly fled the room, leaving him by himself. The book was a navy color, and not very big. It was more likely to be a personal journal of sorts before Cersei dug her claws into it. _Old evidence_ it was called, and kept by Lord Petyr Baelish until the Queen had it whisked away from him by her cousin. "Business of the Queen," Lancel had told him. Petyr didn't question it, but he did make note of it.

The night was still young, which meant that King Robert had not had his fill of whores and wine yet. It didn't bother Cersei anymore, but she was glad for it at this time. She wouldn't have to hear from anyone with the pages between her fingers. Her eyes scanned through them, sorting the words from key words and names. _Cardarossa_ was written on the inside, large and dark. Zale had pretty handwriting for a rough handed man of the sea, and the words supported the love he had for his children.

"What killed you, pirate?" Cersei whispered as she skimmed.

_My youngest looks so much like Nula, _he scribed on the next page. _But_ _Cristiana has my temperament. _

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to put anything incriminating in here." She said to herself. This was testing her patience.

_I made an alliance I could soon regret._

The Queens heart began to race as the sentence caught her eye. "What have we here?"

_My little Zula will be married to a Dornish prince, and Nalio has been offered a Targaryen girl. It seems to me that they are too young for these arrangements, but it must be done. _

Cersei paused and remembered talks of the matches for the Cardarossa children. It was a little strange for them to broker alliances between houses when the children were so young, but it wasn't a bad thing unless you began to hate the other house.

_Zula and Nalio will be fine when they marry and my son Cristio will do as he chooses when he grows older. Cristiana will not be so lucky._

Cersei turned the page to find that the rest of the journal was blank, all of it except for one sentence.

_I should have never promised my most gifted treasure to that monster._

* * *

><p>Calder Morwell had sent a raven a week prior to my trip to the White Harbor. He agreed to meet a chosen representative of House Stark and myself by his ship as soon as possible. Robb fought Lady Catelyn for the chance to take me, but she insisted he stay and take charge in Winterfell once more. He would need the practice, anyways. Catelyn also knew that if Calder needed some convincing, she could help with that too.<p>

The ride wasn't so bad since I had gotten used to the cold air, but my body was indeed sore. The White Harbor was a busy place, and carried a few of the Southern traits. Catelyn and I had settled in the guest chambers with the Manderly's after we had arrived. They were a kind family, but I secretly wondered what on earth made them so large in size.

After resting our legs, Catelyn and I headed down to the Fishfoot Yard to find Calder. In his letter, he had instructed us to meet him by the fountain. The Fishfoot Yard had many peddlers, but wasn't dangerous in any way. My eyes darted back and forth from the fountain, to the people that walked by. I had no idea what Calder Morwell had looked like.

"Nula?" I heard a low voice. Catelyn and I had just approached the fountain with a few guards standing near. The man was Catelyn's height, with a yellow beard and deep grey eyes. His skin was tanned, like he had to recover from the sun's rays one too many times. But, his smile was kind either way.

"She does resemble her mother." She replied with a grin. "She is her youngest, Cristiana."

Calder gently took my hand to give a quick kiss. His hands were like leather, probably from the many years of pulling rope.

"We must speak in private." He told us. Catelyn and I followed him out as she gestured to the guards.

I stood in utter disbelief as we were lead to one of the largest and most stunning ships I had ever seen. It was Ivory in color, fashioned from some kind of stone. Catelyn and I went up the steps, to see that the deck was spacious, and just as clean as the outside. I might have been able to eat from the floor if I had to.

The cabin below where the men slept and ate was magnificent, and so well kept that I was surprised it could be maintained on a ship. The walls seemed to be red in color, where golden mirrors and mermaid antiques hung. Catelyn and I sat on the chairs beside a large table, where Calder kept a detailed map of Westeros. He sat across from us, grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl to take a bite.

"How have you lived so far?" Calder asked me, cutting to the chase.

"I was raised in Casterly Rock. They say Tywin Lannister found me after they discovered the bodies."

"Tywin kept you?" Calder asked, surprised.

"Yes, he said I was just a bastard Dornish girl left to die. The maids Casterly Rock helped raise me, no one questioned anything." I assured him. Catelyn and I had some wine he offered us, and I had to admit that it was much sweeter than what they had in the North.

"You are much too pale for a Dornish girl, my lady. How did you manage to go to the North?"

"Cersei Lannister told me that I might have been a Cardarossa, but she also said that a handmaiden was killed in the castle, and I could have been her bastard child too."

"She was seen in an unflattering position with her brother." Catelyn added. "Cersei sent her to my family as a spy, but I recognized Cristiana and she told me the truth."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill me. Her father wanted to disguise me as a high born woman and marry Jaime."

Calder's eyes widened. "The Kingslayer? He took an oath, he couldn'-"

"If the king is in debt to Tywin, then surely all he needed to do was ask Robert to release him. " I interjected. Calder poured himself more wine, he was going to need it.

"Tywin knows nothing of this?" He asked.

"We do not know. I highly doubt Cersei would have told her father." Catelyn told him.

Calder sighed, examining the map before him. "Tywin Lannister wants nothing more than to keep his name alive. He has to know who you are; there is no other reason why he had kept you in his possession. His only fault was letting his daughter get in the way."

"What would your people say to reunite the ships of the Southern Seas again?" Catelyn asked him. She squeezed my hand beneath the table.

"They will come together again when we declare her the heir and give her the ship. We will send ravens, announcing that we have finally found the princess."

"That's a bold move." I told them skeptically. _Ship? What ship was he talking about? And I'm not a princess…_

"What do you think, my lady?" Calder asked.

I paused and chewed my lip for a moment, thinking it all over. Now was the time when I had to start making decisions and prepare for the repercussions.

"How soon can we get them all together?" I inquired, taking another drink.

"Sooner than you think." He replied with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

The clever thing about my sea sailing friends was that they didn't use ravens to send or receive messages amongst themselves, but they rolled them in painted wine bottles and tied them at certain points for frequent checking. It was clever indeed, but they still had to change message points for safety issues. Calder had sent a few of his men out to send word for the ships to meet a few miles from the White Harbor. It took a lot of work, but I managed to convince Lady Catelyn to head back to Winterfell. I assured her that I would be fine, and I would send word of my progress. It was hard at first, since I considered the possibility that I might not see Robb again. I had hoped I would return to the North soon, I was starting to think that the cold was better than sea sickness.

Calders ship rocked back and forth as I slept in the tiny guest bed. I heard a quick knock, waking me from a good sleep.

"Cristiana, it's time." A voice said.

"It's time? Time for-"

"Come on, girl!" The door flung open, and I saw Calders blonde beard. He gently grabbed my arm, but quickly guided me before the steps to the deck. I was still wearing a long pale nightdress and my dark hair in a tangled mess. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as Calder put a finger to his lips.

"Stay here." He whispered. "You'll know when to come up."

I shrugged my shoulders as I watched him run up, still pretty unaware.

"…so long, since we have had a leader, a direction to go…"

_I'm so hungry; I could really go for some fruit right now. I wonder if he has some blueberries or something. Do they even have blueberries around here?_

"…finally come together with even more ships and stronger than before."

_Maybe I'll skip the food; I'll just throw it up from all of this sea sickness anyways._

"I present, Cristiana Cardarossa, heir to the Grand Fleet, Lady of the Southern Seas, and the last surviving child of Zale and Nula Cardarossa."

_I suppose I could have some wine._

"Cristiana!" A voice from above whispered.

I carefully climbed the steps to the deck as I yawned, holding my hand over my mouth. I nearly tripped once the cold air rushed over my uncovered arms. Calder escorted me to the upper deck for a better view. I was lucky that I didn't fall straight into the sea. The ships were everywhere, on every side of us, and as far as I could see. They all varied in shapes and sizes, some were a pearly kind of stone, and others were a classic wood. Some carried large families, and others were maintained by strictly men or women alone. There were so many different personalities, flags, and colors. It was no wonder they all split up.

My body froze, and I clenched my hands. I wasn't really prepared for any of this at the moment, and I struggled to comprehend. After a few moments, I saw them begin to kneel, ship by ship. Finally everyone was kneeling accept for Calder and I. He held something in his hands, but it was covered by a blue fabric.

"I, Calder of House Morwell, will crown you, Cristiana." He removed the cloth. It was a crown of shells, linked together with shiny pearls and silver-like vines. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Your mother wore this a long time ago. Now it will be your turn, my Lady."

I laughed, still very nervous and a little overwhelmed. He placed the crown on my head and then kneeled. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to look closer at all of the ships. Then, I did what any sea sick girl would do.

I hurled straight into the sea.

* * *

><p>"I really do think that you just needed her for the night. She didn't mean anything." Theon Greyjoy said to Robb. "Half your family is in the South, Jon took the black, and now you're in charge. No one can blame you."<p>

"Shut up, Theon." Robb sighed as he scratched Grey Wind's ears. It had become dark outside of Winterfell, and Robb had planned on heading to bed early for the night. He considered Theon's suggestion that Cristiana was a very much needed relief for the moment, but the feelings for her couldn't be vanquished so easily. Ros had headed for the South, so it wasn't like he could use her to try to dull his memory of his mysterious princess. At the same time, he didn't really want to. Yet, he also knew that he had obligations, and soon he would have to find a wife, make babies, and continue the Stark name.

"Their people are different from mine. We have our ships too, but we're more civilized." Theon suggested, ignoring Robb's request to shut up. He knew the young wolf was too tired to protest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, they live on their ships and they never stay in one place. You couldn't be with someone like that anyways. Always wandering around…"

Robb bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't spend the rest of his life trying to catch a heart carried away by sea. But gods, he missed her.

"What happens if she marries?" Robb inquired. His friends eyes turned angry, but he relaxed after a few moments, realizing he wouldn't get anywhere to be an ass to Robb.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's different for her because she's the last Cardarossa. You'd _think _they would want to marry her off soon, to have children. I think that once word gets out that she's alive, they will wait."

"They want to see who will pay the biggest price for their princess." Robb said, annoyed. "That's what they will do."

"We already saw what Tywin and Cersei did. Now let's see what everyone else will do." Theon took a gulp of his wine and set the cup on the table, wiping the excess off his face.

"Which brings us back to the very first question." Robb grinned.

_Who killed the Cardarossa's?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry guys, just wanted to let everone know that it will be at least another 5-7 days before I can update again. I'm moving to a new house, and I won't have any Wi-Fi until Friday. Sorry about that, and thanks for reading! Feel free to message me, and please review!_

* * *

><p>It was a good week of celebration on the ships before we really got down to business. During that time, Calder showed me how to get around from ship to ship. It wasn't actually difficult; most of them carried something that extended, like a ladder to climb on. They hooked them between ships until everyone was connected. This way, everyone was connected in one way or another and could visit among themselves. Whenever the ship's Captain was done visiting, they would simply remove their connections and head to bed. It took awhile, but I managed to visit with everyone on each individual ship. Everyone had some sort of specialty that they provided. For example, House Morena brought in a lot of fish and crab to eat. Then there was House Lokane, who had an excellent wine collection.<p>

Calder made sure to throw in some educational bits during the celebrations, so I wasn't so clueless as to whom these people were. He advised me to be as humble as possible, which wasn't an issue. I was received well by everyone with the exception of a few passive aggressive remarks, but that didn't bother me much. I was very excited to see my own ship, the one that belonged to my father. _The Black Rain_ was what he called it. It was indeed very dark, but sophisticated. It showed its age in the wood, but it was large and strong, almost hauntingly beautiful. Calder assured me I wouldn't be sailing the ship just yet since I had to learn some skills first, but he would acquire a few others to be there for assistance.

We held a council meeting the night afterwards, so everyone would have recovered from their hangovers. To be honest, I thought the only council meetings anyone had were in King's Landing, but then Calder explained something to me.

"The King does not care if we have our own leader, because he knows that he cannot control us himself. We have no reason to rebel against anyone, so he won't give us one."

I tied the bow of my blue gown tightly, cinching my waist. Calder sat across from me at the table and he introduced me to Lady Sela Korso and Lord Elio Bronwyn. Sela had pale blonde hair that ran down her back. She was an older woman, but still carried a good strength in her. Elio was an attractive young man, maybe a few years older than me. His coal colored hair carried a slight curl that hugely contrasted with icy blue eyes.

"We have received a few Ravens to address." Sela noted as she held the scrolls in her hands. Her long fingers carefully unraveled the first as she began to read.

"The King sends his congratulations to The Grand Fleet in finding the lost Queen. He wishes you a long reign and good luck to us all." She read it off with a bored tone in her voice and rolled her eyes. It was a mandatory congratulatory letter that carried no meaning. Next.

"This is from Tywin Lannister."

I sighed, trying to keep it together, but my hands started to shake. "May I see that one, please?" I asked her, reaching for the scroll. She nodded and handed it over.

_It has come to my attention that you have found what you were looking for. Consider my prior arrangements for you as a political offer between a Lord and Queen. _

I read the letter out loud. It was so informally addressed. Tywin was trying to remind me that I came from Casterly Rock, and who I was to him. However, that was no more.

"I suppose he still wants you to marry his son." Elio mused aloud. "Is that it?"He loudly chewed on a green apple.

"That won't happen." I smiled and placed the paper on the table. "In fact, I have half a mind to say that he could have killed my family."

Elio's eyes widened mid chew, Sela dropped the other scrolls, and Calder leaned forward in his chair.

"Cristiana, keep your voice soft. You cannot say that without absolute proof." Calder warned me.

"She's right though. Maybe Tywin plotted it all out. It looks pretty noble on his part that he saved her in the first place, so why would anyone suspect him?" Elio inquired.

"Tywin Lannister did not kill that family." Sela interjected. "This would be a good time to tell Cristiana about her parents, don't you think?"

I furrowed my brow, a little confused. There's something they aren't telling me. I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair, waiting for another story. Calder sighed heavily.

"Catelyn told you about your mother?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Nula was in a bit of a bind when she married your father. She was only a handmaiden, but someone had intended to buy her as a whore." Calder went on before taking a long drink of wine. "Lady Catelyn convinced the buyer to look elsewhere, but Nula wasn't intended for the buyer. He had a very unsatisfied client."

"Who was the client?" I asked, sweat forming in my palms.

"Well, it was The Mad King."

"I'm sorry, what?" My eyes widened at his words; they were like posion. _The Mad King._

"Yes, dear. The Mad King had told your father that since he couldn't have your mother, he would have a Cardarossa. "

"Did he follow through with his word?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "He had a son named Viserys. Once you were old enough, you were to marry the boy. He even said that if he ever had daughters, that he would gladly marry them off to your brother. That was the deal your father made. It might have been what killed him."


	14. Chapter 14

"We don't need to worry about Targaryens," said Elio. "Most of them are dead, and the remaining two are far from here anyways, including Viserys." I shivered as I felt a cold chill run up my spine. _Far from here? Yes, for now._ Elio and I were having a hearty lunch on the deck of my ship, just a few days after our council meeting. The sky was a bleak grey, hiding the sun with a mass of clouds. Elio picked apart his fish and ate carefully around the bones. I was still getting used to the environment, so I stuck to fruits and nuts for the time being. I enjoyed his company very much. We were closer in age and had a similar mindset. The truth was that Elio reminded me a little of Robb. His playful blue eyes and pretty face were overwhelming, but he was strangely different. His words seemed honest, maybe a little more genuine. Not that I couldn't trust Robb, but the presence of my new companion put me more at ease.

"Do you think the Mad King killed my family?" I asked him bluntly.

"Well I would say more likely than the Lannisters, but there is no use to dwell on the past."

"If we know who killed them, then we know who our true enemies are." I retorted, taken aback by his comment.

"If the Targaryens killed your family, then there isn't much left of an enemy, is there?" He pondered aloud, continuing to take apart his fish. I paused, considering his statement.

"Yes, then I suppose you are right." I agreed quietly.

"I apologize; I shouldn't speak so informally to a Queen."

"I'm still young for a Queen. Some more insight on the matter wouldn't hurt," I assured him with a smile.

"Well aside from all that," He took a gulp of wine. "A few dozen ships have sailed along the coast for some trading. Within the next few days, we should have at least twenty more ships constructed and added to the fleet."

"That's news to me." I said flatly.

"We build them, you command them. After all, we will need to fortify our vessels just in case things turn sour."

"Nothing will happen with the Lannister's, at least I don't think. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves without my help, so it shouldn't be such an awful thing that I turn down the proposal."

"Right, but we should always be prepared. We unofficially have the North on our side as of late, but do you think we could make it official?" Elio popped a grape in his mouth. I could hear the waves of the sea licking the dark edges of the ship as I pondered in silence.

"There are Starks in King's Landing. Anything we do must be with caution."

"King Robert won't let anything happen to Ned or his family, and the Lannister's won't do anything to risk more embarrassment upon them. Everyone knows what happened in the tower; that was poorly contained. Worst of all, Tywins efforts have been sabotaged by his own daughter, who is probably scrambling to fix her mess as we speak. I'd say that we have the upper hand."

"Cersei is the Queen; she doesn't answer to her father."

Elio shrugged. "He does have influence, but ultimately it is Robert who has power. Here's an idea, why don't you send King Robert a peace offering?"

"What would I send him?" I asked, confused. The sun began to peak from a few clouds, causing me to shield my eyes from the rays.

"Let's send the King three strong ships and thirty equally strong men, they will serve him, but should Ned and his family find any kind of trouble…"

I smiled very wide. "Wonderful, we will have Robert's trust and help protect the Starks." I paused, suddenly doubtful. "Would it be difficult? Do you think it would go over well with Calder?"

"It's a notable move, not a drastic one. He won't go against it, and I will support it since it was my idea."

"I thank you for that, Elio. However, our offering is a protection in disguise, and you said I should make our alliance with the north official." I contemplated. I knew of an obvious, solid way to strengthen ties with the North, but I was hoping he had something else in mind. I wasn't ready to be rid of my new name just yet.

"I hear Robb Stark is single."

* * *

><p>Catelyn had been back in Winterfell for several weeks now, much to Robb's relief. While he was getting used to his position, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Robb had asked his mother about Cristiana, to which she replied that she was well and in her true place. He took this as a sign that it was time to move on, and strengthen his leadership. No whores and no play. <em>Winter is coming,<em> he thought to himself, and knew it wouldn't be kind.

"It seems we have a guest." Theon whispered as he walked by Robb, who was on his way to the Blacksmiths. Robb peered into the distance and saw a dark bearded man on a horse. He laughed, seeing that the man wasn't accustomed to riding. His horse galloped like he wished to be rid of him, like a dog getting away from an unruly child.

"A deserter?" one of his men asked. Robb hadn't even noticed him.

"See that the man is not harmed. He doesn't pose a threat, yet."

"Certainly," he said and mounted his horse.

"Be gentle!" Robb called out and swiftly headed to the Great Hall. Robb was looking a little rough as of late, with tired eyes and bulky shoulders. His beard had filled in a little more, and his auburn curls unkempt. Robb had taken on the leadership role for his brothers since Jon and his father had left. He missed them so much, and often wondered how they were doing. Jon's heart would harden in the ice of the wall, that was for sure, but his father? What would become of a wolf surrounded by lions, stags, and the questionable creatures of the South?

"I have a message from the Queen of the Southern Seas." Robb hadn't even noticed them coming in, so lost in his worries. He looked down at the man; his clothes suggested power, but were disheveled by a harsh ride. A silver colored jacket graced his arms with ivory trim. His beard, long and dark wasn't a mess, but well maintained. His emerald eyes appeared honest, and Robb noticed the white sparrow on his chest; undoubtedly a house sigil.

"That is a lovely bird on your chest. May I ask who you are to the Queen?" Robb inquired.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am Maxwell Hallen, a member of a prestigious house under Queen Cristiana's command. Please pardon my entrance, I sail a ship better than I ride a horse." Maxwell laughed nervously.

"That is quite alright. Any friend of Cristiana is a friend of mine."

Maxwell pulled a crimson bottle from his jacket, causing a few of Robb's men to shuffle. "If I may?" He asked. Robb nodded his head, and Maxwell gently broke the bottle with his boot.

"I apologize; precious words need more care than a flying bird." He told him as he carefully grabbed the scroll from the shattered bottle and handed it to the young Lord.

"I agree." Robb unraveled the scroll just as he heard the doors open.

"Lady Catelyn." Maxwell said with a bow. Catelyn smiled with a nod and sat next to her son before taking the letter, giving him a curious look.

"I should have been told of his arrival." Catelyn said, raising an eyebrow at her son before scanning the words on the paper.

"I'm sorry; I suppose I'm still trying to shake the position." Robb assured her. He stared, searching for an expression on her face as she read to herself.

"Please see to it that this man eats well and has a clean bed. He will stay as long as he needs." Catelyn declared.

"Thank you, my Lady. That is most kind." Maxwell smiled wide and was escorted to the guest chambers, leaving Catelyn and Robb alone for discussion.

"Cristiana will be sending King Robert three powerful ships and a number of strong men, a sign of good faith." Catelyn told him.

"She wants King Robert on her good side." Robb said, stroking the fur on Grey Wind's back. It was a simple letter of politics, nothing more. Catelyn reached for the candle across from her, holding it to the back of the letter.

"I saw something, when that light crept on the paper." She was careful not to burn it so she could see the words. "It's a special ink, one that reacts to the fire."

The letters darkened, and soon Robb began to see a full letter appear on the back. He smiled, puzzled yet amazed at the kind of ink. _Clever,_ he thought. Once she was finished, Catelyn held it closer, silently reading the words to herself.

"If your family has any trouble, my men know to keep them from any danger. They should arrive within seven days, as we continue to fortify the fleet. Ned will know to trust them, but send no Ravens on the matter." She read out loud.

"She kept her word." Robb smiled, but it faded away when he thought back to what Theon said. _They always wander. _

"That she did, but that's not the end of it."

Robb waited for his mother to finish reading the letter, but looked at her with urging eyes. She handed him the letter to finish reading. He held it close, eyes bolting from word to word.

"_My council has advised that I make a decision concerning a Northern alliance. There are a number of young maidens we have to offer if it pleases you. Send a letter with Maxwell and he will know what to do." _Robb read out loud, sweat beading on his temples.

"That would be an interesting opportunity. You are of age, of course." Catelyn told him, not understanding Robb's confusion.

"It's just strange to think that she's giving me a woman when before…" He began, but twisted his lip in thought. "No, I decline. I won't marry." He handed the parchment to his mother.

"Do you think she wants to see you marry another woman?" Catelyn asked as Robb stood up to leave. "She has responsibilities, and so do you. Cristiana didn't _have _to send anyone to protect your father and sisters. She didn't _have _to offer her support."

Robb turned around, Grey Wind at his side, and looked at his mother with sad eyes. "Would it be so bold to decline and ask for her hand?"

Catelyn looked at her son and saw a sad, young man. He was strong on the outside with a fierce jaw and powerful stature. She remembered what happened not long before his birth, how Ned's sister was taken by the dragon. Catelyn remembered how many died, she just hoped Robb wouldn't fall into a mess he couldn't crawl out of.


End file.
